Ice
by TheBerserker18
Summary: The Norse Demigods are a much harsher people. Enter Alex, a demigod of 16. Follow him as he crosses paths with the Heroes of Olympus as they try to stop Gaea. NOT YOUR TYPICAL NORSE DEMIGOD STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoy!**

Cold. That was what Alex's life consisted of. His food was cold. His clothes were cold. He was cold. It was almost a living thing. It was the only constant thing in his

life, which had been erratic to say the least. First he had run away from his foster homes. Then he had found Midgard. Alex had thought he was safe there. Until they had

sent him on this destined to fail quest. He and two other newbies had been cast out into the cold and were given a task. Travel to New York City and bring back the head

of the Lindworm living in the subway there. That had been where Jolf had died. Jolf had been the leader of their trio. He was a bright, handsome, son of Baldur, The love

god. He had been extremely skilled with the ladies, which hadn't helped him one bit when he was bitten in half by the beast. Linda, their other member, had screamed her

head off when that happened. Alex had been forced to grab her and make a run for it. They had lived off the street since then. Now, He was waiting on her signal. Finally,

Alex heard a bird call out three times. He turned around the corner that he was sheltering behind and strolled down the sidewalk. A fat man was wobbling along in front

of him. He tilted his eyes upward. A shadowy figure was perched above the ground on a rooftop 15 feet above the ground about twenty feet in front of him and the man.

He increased his walking pace and found himself close to the obese middle-aged man. The man narrowed his eyes and turned around. "You there. Boy, what do you

think you're doing?" he belted out. Alex didn't reply and simply stood there. " Answer me you little twit!" The man bellowed at him. A shadow fell across his face and he

looked up just in time to see Linda hit him in the face with her steel tipped boot. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards, hitting the pavement with a loud

thump. "Ouch," Alex muttered. Linda searched his unconscious form and found a wallet filled with dollar bills. She took half of them and threw the wallet back down onto

the fat mans face. "I don't like this Lin." Alex told her when she walked over to him. "Neither do I, But we have to steal to survive." she replied. Linda was about a year

and a half older than him and had long black hair and a crazed glint in her eyes. Alex sighed and followed her as she jogged back to their base of operations.

Their home base was a tarp thrown over a pole near the Long Island sound. the area around it was nearly deserted as it got extremely cold during the night due

to sea breezes. It was cramped and smelled of vomit. Alex loathed the place. It reeked of failure. His failure. They had a small food storage in a corner of the shelter

and it was nearly empty. The only other things in the tent were extra pairs of clothes and their weapons. Alex had an old rusty handaxe. Linda had a carefully tended

to, and smooth longbow. The reason for the difference in weapons was simple. She had a sponsor and he didn't. Sponsors were family members or leaders that took a

liking to you. They provided money to buy weapons in the armory of the small city of Midgard. Alex had no sponsor, so he had to make due with the weapon of a dead

demigod gone before him. He didn't complain though. Complaining was beaten out of you in Midgard during your first week there. " We are running low on food Alex.

Go buy us some." Linda ordered him. He obeyed and took the small amount of cash they had stolen and ducked out of the tent. He walked five feet forward and the

world turned upside down.

A wave of Dry heat blasted him in the back and threw him off his feet. Alex hit the ground hard and rolled onto his back. A Wall of flames greeted his vision. The

entire alleyway where he and Linda had set up camp was in flames. "NO!" he screamed as he saw a huge dragon-like creature emerge from the flames with Linda's

legs protruding from its mouth. It swallowed and they disappeared. The lindworm that they had set out to kill and now killed two of their number and was eyeing Alex

with hunger. He drew his axe from its simple loophole where he kept it on his belt and charged. The Beast roared and spit a fireball at him. Alex threw his axe at the

same moment that the fireball hit. It was a one-in-a-million shot. The axe spun head over hilt and buried itself into the back of the Lindworms throat as it roared. Alex

had no chance to celebrate though. He was a burning mess. He screamed in pain and stumbled backward, falling into the Sound. He sunk Between the waves and his

vision slowly faded to darkness.

**So what do you think? Should I continue it or not? Please review and thanks for reading. If I get enough people saying they are ok with the plot, I will try my best to post the second chapter tonight. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:** Hi! Welcome to the second chapter of "Ice". I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! It helps with inspiration!**

The first thing Alex felt was the heat of sunlight on his stomach. The second was excruiating pain all over his body. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes and squinted

at the sudden light. He took a note of his surroundings. He was on a long beach with the sand meeting a grassy line of hills behind him. The sun was falling in the sky

above him. He heard laughter and shouting on the other side of the hills. He struggled to roll over onto his stomach and immeaditally wished he hadn't. Pain lanced

throughout his chest and he yelled loudly. The laughter and loud conversation suddenly stopped.

Alex heard footsteps thudding on the hills above him. He tried to move his head but it simply thudded onto the ground. The footstpes approached him quickly and he saw

feminine shoes. "Is he alive, child?" he heard a deep voice say softly. "His eyes are open, and he seems to be breathing, but he looks badly hurt, Chiron." A voice directly

above him said as his vision started to blacken. "Connor and Travis, get a strecher!" The voice above ordered. The last thing he remembered was his body being turned

over onto a soft cloth.

"Poor little norseman. All alone in enemy territory." A deep female voice rumbled in Alex's . "I could help you little man. All you have to do is obey." Alex woke with a start.

He felt that his hand was clenched around a soft object. He looked and saw a small girl with big eyes clutching at his hand feebly. "Where am I?!" He yelled as he relaxed

his grip so she could speak. "Camp... Half.. Blood" she stuttered, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, let her go!" A guy shouted as he ran into the room. He had blond hair,

tan skin and was fairly muscular. Alex staggered out of his cot and wrapped his forearm across the girls neck. "Don't come any closer!" He siad fiercely. The Blonde Boy

Held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "It's ok we are not gonna hurt you. Just let Lucy go." He said calmly. Alex narrowed his eyes and relaxed his grip.

"Ok, Thank you. I am Jason Grace. This is Camp Half-blood." Jason told Alex. "Why am I here?" Alex asked. "I have no Idea. You washed up on the beach a week ago and

you only just woke up." Jason replied. "Are you.. Like me?" Alex said with a suspiscious tone. "If you mean Demigodly, then yes." Jason answered. "What's Your

name?"

he asked. "Alex Richards." Alex told him. "Welcome to the Camp, Alex." Jason said encoragingly, and offered his hand for a handshake. Alex stepped foward and

Immeaditally felt a wave of Nausea sweep over him. "Oooh' he groaned as he fell to a knee. "Medic!" he heard Jason say as his body cramped up.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the Shortness! Hopefully you enjoyed this! Please review! I cannot stress how important reviews are to an author. They inspire us sooo much! Please help me keep on writing!**


End file.
